


Dreams and Fears

by Al_Capone_12



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Be gentle, Domestic victuuri, Fluff and Smut, I'm new at this, M/M, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Shenanigans, Slow Burn, VictUuri, Victor's POV, Victor/Yuuri - Freeform, cinnamon roll yuuri to begin with, future-seeing au, lots of fluff, then sinnamon roll yuuri later, victor is an unknowing soothsayer, victor just wants love OK
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9413690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Capone_12/pseuds/Al_Capone_12
Summary: AU where Victor accidentally glimpses into his future when he's dreaming. The beginning takes place right before Victor and Yuuri meet at the GPF. Since Kubo-sensei did such a good job explaining Yuuri and Victor's relationship in the show, I don't want to retell it. Instead, I'm writing a behind the scenes aspect of the show-things we didn't get to see. Naturally I had a hard time writing this as I have no idea how a rational person would react in a situation like this as I am not a rational person. So hopefully you enjoy and I rated it Mature for later chapters!





	1. Chapter 1

The hot water pounded down on his chest as he basked under the pressure pushing down on him. Staring at the grey tile in front of him, he rolled his shoulders as he let the heat wash over him. A few seconds later he heard the sound of the shower door open and he watched as a slim figure slinked in the shower, closing the door quietly behind him. His head was facing the floor at first but then his head slowly raked up Victor’s naked form to finally rest his brown eyes upon Victor’s questioning blue ones. 

“I’m surprised to find you in the shower at night.” The voice was soft and calm. It was a voice that could have threatened murder and Victor would have just smiled. 

“Mmm I was cold for once.” He watched as the man stepped forward and placed his hands on either side of Victor’s face. 

“You’re never cold. Is everything alright?” Victor reveled in the touch and searched the brown questioning orbs in front of him. He felt himself lean forward and place a quick kiss on the fuller set of lips. After realizing that encounter was far too quick he moved forward again and this time placing more emphasis into the connection he had with the body in front of him. He gripped the man’s hips at first but then wound his arms around his back and pulled him closer, eliciting a moan from them both. Eventually, he pulled back and looked at the tile above the dark head in front of him. 

“I’m just nervous for tomorrow I think.” He barely whispered. 

“Victor, it’s okay. You’ll be great. You’ve worked so hard this past year and everyone is waiting for your comeback. I’ll be standing by your side the entire way.” He grabbed Victor’s hands and gently pressed his lips to Victor’s knuckles. 

“I love you so much” Victor’s breath escapes him as the words in his native language flow out. He watches the eyes that resemble the color of dark caramel sparkle as he recognizes the phrase and what it means. 

“I know”, he replies back in Russian. It’s accented but almost flawless. It’s Victor takes that beautiful face in his hands and leans down to place another kiss on those amazing lips as Victor’s chest swells with emotion. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The soft melody of his favorite song lulled him out of his peaceful sleep. It was rare when he slept so soundlessly so Victor was amazed at how energized he felt this morning. The nose tucked into his side hadn’t moved even though the sunlight was beginning to creep into the spacious apartment. He moved his hands across the curly brown fur that accompanied him to bed every night. Makkachin just buried his nose further into Victor’s side, making him giggle and slowly get up from his California King bed. 

As his feet padded across floor, the only noise he could hear was his automatic coffee maker. Even though it was six o’clock in the morning and his mind was still half asleep his body still knew the daily routine. Rounding the corner he pushed open the tall sleek door and found himself facing his reflection in the larger than life mirror above the sink. Victor moved closer as he found a light blush dusting his cheeks. Weird. It must be due to the fact that his beloved dog was a heater in the middle of the night. Stripping off his briefs he opened up the shower door and when his hand went to grab the shower knob his mind reeled. A dozen images flooded his mind. A man with dark hair and mesmerizing eyes staring at him with concern, the featherlight kisses on his knuckles, the way the slim body fit against his, and the plush lips that invaded his very soul and made his skin buzz with anticipation. Victor hissed as he pulled his hand away. What the hell was going on? It was the most realistic dream that Victor had in a long time. 

It wasn’t the first time he’s doubted something that happened in his reality because of a dream that he’s had. There was one time where Victor had a dream that he wanted to change his short program and he discussed it rationally with Yakov. The next day he had to ask Yakov if it really happened or if his mind was playing tricks on him. Yakov just looked at him incredulously before laughing stating that they didn’t even have practice the day before. But this instance was different from that for some reason. He couldn’t quite put a finger on why. It made sense that he doubted the conversation with Yakov because a conversation like that wouldn’t have gone down smoothly with Yakov; it would have been a lot louder than what he dreamt. But the touches and the kisses in the dream felt so real. Placing his fingers on his mouth, he could swear he could still feel the entire interaction. 

Sighing, Victor pushed his arm forward and reluctantly turned the knob towards him and listened as the shower sputtered and then roared to life. It only took a matter of seconds before steam started to roll off the top of the shower. He stepped inside and shut the door behind him facing the same tile he had just a minute ago in la la land. 

Maybe this dream meant something? Was he lonely? That man was probably just an image conjured by his mind because Victor hadn’t ever felt an emotional connection to someone like the one he felt in the dream. The way his chest constricted at the way a simple hand grasped at him, boggled his mind. Never in his life had he felt so loved, cared for, and admired. 

Victor wasn’t new to relationships by any means but with the way skating had consumed his life had certainly made it difficult to get close to anyone. Yakov was practically like a father to him and Yurio and the Russian team were close family but as far as dating went he never allowed himself to get close. Not only did he not have enough time but the guard that went up around his heart after his first gold medal had came astoundingly fast. So many people were just interested in the fame side of it and tried to use Victor. Others just weren’t able to see him as a person, the only thing they could see was the figure skater that the whole world was enamored with-the most eligible bachelor. 

The only person that really got close to Victor was Christophe Giacometti and their relationship had been turbulent to say the least. Christophe was probably the only one who understood Victor’s drive for winning gold so when Christophe seduced Victor all those years ago it was easy to say yes to. Even though they were never anything serious, Christophe still remained close to Victor as a good friend. Christophe was in a shockingly serious relationship with his choreographer and Victor knew it was only a matter of time before Chris got engaged to the amazing man. It was nice to be able to look back upon a very shallow relationship with fond memories but Christophe never made him feel like the way the dark haired man in his dreams made it feel and Victor’s heart ached for that feeling again. 

Sighing, Victor stepped out of the shower, only doing a half decent job of cleaning himself. Apparently he was full of sighs today. What started out as a seemingly good morning had turned depressing extremely quickly. He hurried and put his skating attire on and chugged a cup of coffee mentally kicking himself as he was running late for the second time that week. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Vitya what are you doing?” Yakov asked genuinely as Victor was stretching and staring blankly outside the window. The snow was starting to stick and he watched the people mosey on along the sidewalk and several pairs had crept even closer to each other. Normally the affection of couples didn’t bother him but for some reason, this morning it stung even more than usual. 

“Yakov do you believe in soul mates?” He asked without looking away from the scene in front of him. 

“Of course not. That’s just nonsense Hollywood created to make more money.” 

“Mmmm” was all Victor had in reply to that statement. He was about to go into the weird dream he had when he felt something hit his head hard. His hand flew up to his silver mane checking for injuries but luckily he came out unfazed from the harsh encounter. 

“Yes Yuri what can I help you with?” He asked gently as he turned around and saw the angry fifteen year old snarling at him. 

“You’re wasting my time. You’re supposed to be helping me with my free skate. The Grand Prix is in two days asshole.” 

“Two days?” Had this morning thrown him off that badly?

“I knew you were an idiot I just didn’t know how much of one. Of course it is! Have you won so many golds that you don’t even care anymore?” Yuri huffed and pushed back into the middle of the rink. Victor moved closer to the middle of the barrier so he could watch Yuri and every move that he made in a better perspective. 

Yuri’s movements were fluid and filled with grace but because Yuri was still young he still hadn’t grasped the importance of facial expressions during his performance. But still he watched on analyzing the movement of each limb and the tilt of his head, angle of his legs, and the speed of the program. 

His hands clapped together and he smiled brightly at the young blonde. 

“Good job Yuri. It’s definitely improved. You’ll definitely win gold if you skated like you did today.” Yuri blew his bangs out of his face and just glanced at Victor before moving on to Yakov and listening to what his actual coach had to say. 

VIctor placed his left blade on the ice and soon the right blade followed. Gliding around the rink, the other skaters were in the stands stretching and silently talking to each other to wait for their turn on the ice. He pushed himself faster and mindlessly did his warm up until he could feel energy coming back into him, giving him new life. He steered himself into the middle of the ice and got into starting position. Yakov was done coaching Yuri and proceeded to move closer to the barrier again. 

“Okay Vitya from the top.” 

His chest rose and dipped as the song began and soon the routine that he had spent months putting together flawlessly, was coming to life. Victor tried skating to the song the way the singer would have wanted him to. His whole performance was about a lover. Desperately trying to cling to a love that had turned his world upside down. The song itself was powerful and Victor was hoping that with his program the audience could see the longing for his other half in his piece. Victor tried to picture it. Tried picturing the dark haired man just inches in front of him always tempting him with those beautiful eyes of his. Whoever he was, Victor needed him like he needed the ice he skated on. Imagination or not, Victor needed this man to keep him going throughout his performance. He found himself in the middle of the ice blinking at everyone as they all applauded him and he swore he could see the corners of Yakov’s eyes glittering. 

“That was beautiful. Just a few days ago you said you were in a rut but that definitely didn’t look like it. What were you thinking of?” The quiet words bounced around him on the ice. 

“I just imagined myself as the singer. That’s all.” The lump in his throat should have been alarming. Victor had never lied to Yakov before and it didn’t feel good to start now but for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to tell him of the startling realistic dream. 

“Well whatever you did, make sure to do it again tomorrow.” Victor nodded at him and then retreated to the benches. Everyone acted the same as they did yesterday and nothing out of the extraordinary happened to make Victor think twice but this day was extremely unsettling. The only person that was acting out of the normal was himself. He wasn’t usually this deep in thought. The ice has been the only thing calling his name for the last twenty years and for some reason it just wasn’t as enticing today as it usually was. The only thing that was enticing today was the pair of soft brown eyes that had been haunting him ever since he woke.


	2. Chapter 2

The days leading up to the Grand Prix Final flew by in a blur. Between the flight to Sochi, being hounded by the paparazzi when arriving to the hotel, reconvening with the Russian Team and practicing his routines, Victor had barely taken a breath since arriving. 

Flopping down on his bed in his hotel room, he casually flipped through the TV channels. The Short Programs were tomorrow but he had his routine down so he wasn’t worried. He landed on a show about dramatic housewives and picked up his phone to look at social media. He saw Christophe had arrived and was in the hot tub according to his instagram post. He then kept scrolling and frowned when he stopped on a picture that was going viral. It was a picture of him and Mila with his arm around her as they were heading towards a cafe. 

“Has Victor Nikiforov found a new love in skating companion Mila Babicheva?”

It outraged Victor that the public would think that they would date as Mila only just turned 18. Who did they think Victor was? He was extremely protective of Mila and pretty much everyone else on the Russian team as they had been his only family for as long as he could remember. So for them to think that he would date Mila was baffling. He thought about texting Mila about this but thought better of it, she just might make the situation worse. 

Slipping off the bed he bent down to reach into the miniature fridge in his room and grinned when he found several small alcohol bottles. Picking up all of them he set them on the bed next to him as he continued to hear the babble of the snotty women and focused his attention back to his phone. He opened up one of the bottles and tipped it back, relishing the cold liquid slipping down his throat. 

The paparazzi have never really bugged him for as long as he has been in the limelight. He actually liked being in the spotlight but sometimes they were too intrusive and asked far too personal of questions. 

Talking about his skating and his competition was something that never bothered him. it was only upsetting when the topic of conversation shifted to things that he wouldn’t even dare talk to talk to yakov about.

Victor kept scrolling through finding nothing really interesting on social media. He focused his attention back to his alcohol and snuck a glance at the clock. Luckily he had an hour left of lounging before he had to go to bed. He downed the rest of the bottles and hummed lazily as he watched the drama unfold on the larger than life tv screen. Thankfully the drama in these women's lives made victors drama seem to dissipate almost immediately. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Up next we have Katsuki Yuuri from Japan.” 

The speaker boomed above Victor’s head and he tried to ignore the voice as he was stretching, getting ready to get on the ice next. It was Day 2 of the GPF and he hated to say it but he was a little nervous. His short program had gone really well and put him in first place but Chris was right on his heels. This year he couldn’t compete with Chris’s sex appeal as Victor’s routines were not sexual in nature. He had to keep his title as GPF gold medalist or else Yakov would have his head. 

Turning, he grasped the phone off of the banister separating him from the ice rink. He looked at his phone to check the time and when his eyes momentarily looked up to the ice. He narrowed his eyes as he tried to get a better glimpse at his competition. He looked so familiar that Victor couldn’t tear his eyes away. He had a lanky appearance even though there were hints of baby fat underneath his costume. He wasn’t that tall and his face gave off an innocent expression. But there was something missing, something that Victor couldn’t quite figure out until he paid attention to his eyes. He felt his phone slip through his fingers and heard the thud a moment later. He felt time itself stop as he saw the figure in front of him. 

There was no way. 

Victor squinted and walked forward as he strained to see the facial features of the man on the ice getting ready for his free skate program. When he didn’t have a good view he angled himself to the television screen where Yuuri’s face was in full view. Those mesmerizing eyes had found him again-but this time it was in real life. 

“Victor what the fu-” Yuri stopped as he saw the expression on his face. 

Victor just stood there with his mouth slightly open and a burrow in his brows. He knew it was impossible that he had met the man in front of him. Even though he wasn’t astonishing to look at he definitely would have been memorable. Yuuri Katsuki was something foreign and exotic and just that alone was something that intrigued him. So if he hadn’t met him in person, how was he dreaming about him? 

He knew that he had to have seen Yuuri somewhere because your mind doesn’t conjure up images of strangers for your dreams. Every person that Victor has dreamt about he has seen them somewhere. So where had he seen Yuuri? Maybe that was Victor had been missing. Maybe he read a skating article about Katsuki Yuuri and didn’t realize and somehow dreamt of him those nights or perhaps saw an interview of him in the background at one point or another. 

Victor shook his head and laughed quietly at how stupid he felt. Of course that was what happened. It felt like thirty pounds had lifted off his shoulders for the first time since that dream. To have a rational explanation made him feel so much better. Allowing himself to take a few deep breaths, he bent over and picked up the phone on the ground and tucked it into his bag and pulling out his skates. He could feel Yuri’s eyes on him but wasn’t going to address it. 

Sitting on the bench, he tied each skate on and removed the blade guards. The gold blades sparkling at him and he watched his dull expression staring back.The fantasy of actually falling in love with someone was all that had filled his mind these last three days. The sensation of his blades on the ice was what he had known for 20+ years. However lately figure skating had been far from his mind even though it was the only thing he was doing each day. 

How many more golds would he have to win to be fully happy? Even if it was just a silly conjuring his mind created, he still couldn’t ignore the yearning in his heart. The gold skates reminded him of everything that he had sacrificed to get there. It had been a lonely road to the top and he doesn’t exactly remember what it feels like to not have everything in his life focused on gold. 

He feels himself glance up once more at the mysterious Yuuri and winces as he witnesses him fumble a triple axel. He gets up and moves closer to the rink, completely captivated for some reason. His step sequences were on a completely different level than what he had seen from his fellow competitors but for some reason he wasn’t hitting his jumps. 

Even Victor knowing absolutely nothing about Yuuri could tell that he was not at his best tonight. He understood how terrifying the large crowd could be at the GPF. But unlike Victor who used the power of the crowd to his advantage, Yuuri had succumb to the nerves that were put in place by them. Tears welled up in Yuuri’s eyes as he slightly bowed after his performance and exited the rink with his shoulders slumped. He watched as Yuuri was given his low score and how his coach had put a comforting arm around him. 

Victor stepped onto the ice and it felt wrong to go after that heartbreaking moment. For some unknowing reason he wanted to run to Yuuri and capture him in his arms. Even though he knew nothing about the younger man he knew he didn’t deserve the heartache of failing so spectacularly-no one did. 

He couldn’t help but let his mind wander to the actual man of his dreams and what was going through his head as he performed. Clearly the performance was an upset. He knew Yuuri could do better than that as he was in the Finals in the first place. Only the best in the world get to be in this stadium as Victor was there now. 

When he pushed off the ice with his skates he felt the energy of the crowd reverberate deep in his bones. He let this feeling wash over him and give him new life he didn’t have moments before. He took a deep breath as he pictured the Yuuri in his dreams. 

Whatever it takes to win, right?

As the song he knew by heart started to play on the radio he pictured the shower scene with Katsuki Yuuri. The love he felt in that fleeting moment and wished to have more moments in his life where he felt like that. Like he was made of glass and his heart was in the other man’s hands. He had never been so vulnerable but yet felt so secure at the same time. Nothing mattered to Victor in that moment but Yuuri. 

As the song continued, he tried his hardest to portray the love he had once felt and been a part of, fake or not, it didn't matter. That dream had turned his entire life on his head and for once Victor understood the singer’s struggles. He longed for this partnership that he dreamt of, this all-consuming love. As the song ended he could still feel himself chasing this perfect man. Still trying to catch up to this relationship he never knew he needed. 

The crowd went wild. Cheers and screams could be heard all throughout the stadium but the only thing that he could hear was the little voice in his head telling him that somehow he needed to get closer to Yuuri. There was a magnetic pull between him and this mystery man all due to some stupid dream that he couldn’t stop thinking about. 

Was Yuuri single? Dating was probably going to be the last thing on his mind with the performance he had today. Victor had to try regardless, had to try and get closer to this intriguing figure. His mind was a mess and his heart was in even worse shape. He had never been this confused before in his entire life. 

Victor skated off the ice to the Kiss and Cry and sat there with Yakov. His coach’s words going in one ear and out the ear like usual. He tried to think of various ways to talk to Yuuri without being too obvious. 

Hopefully he would be at the banquet tomorrow night. Victor could only hope that he would see him there. Yuuri was not tragically beautiful like the people that Victor was always rumored to be dating but there was a quiet beauty that Yuuri had. Between the cinnamon colored eyes to the soft mouth that portrayed a timid smile, Victor could easily see the appeal that Yuuri had. 

Suddenly the scores that had ironically been put on the backburner of his mind were now staring right at him. Yakov pulled his arms around him and Victor kissed his mentor on the cheek as he grinned at him and bounced off the bench. 

“Vitya where are you going?” Yakov looked astonished but Victor just felt himself shrug and dance out of the area. He hurried to the bench he was at before his program started and hurriedly took off his skates and replaced them for his sneakers. 

“Yakovwatchmystuffokaythanks!” Were his words as he left Yakov gasping in the proverbial dust. 

His head whipped around as he tried to find Yuuri but instead was swarmed with cameras and reporters with microphones. 

“How does it feel to win the gold medal for the fifth time in a row?” 

“Victor did Mila congratulate you yet?” 

“What inspired you to do that routine?” 

“Are you going to confirm the rumors that you’re heading into acting after competing in World’s?” 

The words all blurred around him and he couldn’t form a single coherent reply to any of their questions. For once his image wasn’t something that was on his mind, which led him to say:  
“Sorry I can’t talk right now I’m in a hurry.” 

His feet allowed him to flee the scene as fast as possible. He finally saw a quiet corner that was a little bit out of sight and was hopeful this would be his sanctuary from the reporters. He skid around the corner and bumped into a body several inches shorter than him. His hands automatically went to the arms of the person in front of him to steady them and when his eyes looked down they saw nothing but surprise. 

“V-Victor?!” Katsuki Yuuri was standing there in all his trembling glory pushing his glasses further up his nose. All he could think about was how he needed to play it cool, he couldn't come off like a freak. 

“Hi! Yuuri right?” Wincing as he just realized that he was being too informal by not saying his last name first. Apparently he played it too cool. 

“Ah yes.” His cheeks turned ten different shades of red as his eyes stayed glued to his shoes. 

“You have an amazing step sequence.” Was that too forward of him? He had no idea as this was the first time where his thoughts were turning to mush. 

“Thanks. Um I have to go. I’m sure my coach is looking for me.” He backed away but not before Victor tightened the hold on his right arm. 

“Are you okay?” The words were barely a whisper but the moment they escaped his lips Yuuri started tearing up. 

He shook his head and bolted off around the corner leaving Victor speechless. Out of all the scenarios that ran through his head about his first encounter with Yuuri, that was definitely not one of them.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victor thought the best night of his life was when he won his first gold medal in the Junior Division. Well it was either that or when he brought Makkachin home for the first time. But tonight he realizes those nights are easily forgettable when he compares it to what he’s currently looking at. 

Yuuri is almost naked and pole dancing in the banquet room. Gasps and murmurs of disapproval fill the room but the only thing that he can focus on is Yuuri’s thighs when they grip that pole and Victor thinks that this is what Heaven feels like. 

Victor can only imagine what kind of positions Yuuri likes in the bed if these are the kind of activities that he is doing in public-at a black tie event no doubt. He hums in his champagne as he watches him twirl around with precision. 

“It looks like our little Victor has a crush!” Mila smirks at him and he hears Yuri groan in disgust. 

“I think I’m in love.” Victor grins at her and she laughs back. 

“Well congrats, he’s very flexible that’s for sure. I wonder if he’s a stripper on the side?” She watches him choke on his champagne and turn a little more red. 

“I have no idea but I can’t wait to find out.” She laughs and pulls Yuri onto the dance floor even though he is protesting the entire time. 

Soon enough he watches Chris strip and join Yuuri on the pole no doubt thinking the same thing Victor is- to thank whatever god was responsible for Yuuri showing up this year. They both would have drowned in boredom if nothing had changed. 

But suddenly Yuuri waltzed into their lives and made it spicy and invigorating. Victor loved surprises and Yuuri was the best one yet. He couldn’t help but wonder what Yuuri was like in the bedroom. He knew that Yuuri looked innocent but every action that Yuuri took tonight was screaming the contrary. Maybe his drunk side was the complete opposite of his usual self? Victor closed his eyes and imaged himself moving under drunk Yuuri and swiping his tongue across his neck and down…

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Victor groaned as he hit off the hotel alarm and sat up in bed. He groaned a second time when he shifted against the sheets in his naked form and realized just how much the dream affected him. These explicitly vivid dreams of his were going off the rails and he had no idea when they were going to stop. 

All he knew was that Yuuri Katsuki was driving him insane both in reality and in his fantasies. He knew that tonight’s banquet was going to be a lot more bleak than what his unconscious had conjured up for him. But he did hold out hope for seeing Yuuri again tonight-pole-dancing or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had my sister review it and she thinks it's confusing. I tried to clarify it more this chapter but if it's still confusing let me know. I love these two so freaking much. So next chapter is going to be all about the banquet so we can all kind of guess what's going to happen if Victor already saw what happens there. Anyways, I hope you all liked it. This chapter was hard to write for some reason but yay I got it done!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan and stripper poles get used.

Victor’s hands deftly fixed his cufflinks and he stole a glance at himself in the mirror. The black suit and vest fit him perfectly and the golden cufflinks complimented his outfit well. As excited as Victor was to get dressed up he was not very thrilled at being surrounded by the same people as every year before. All the reporters and sponsors would ask him the same questions they always asked. The only new thing that would be added to the routine would be Katsuki Yuuri and Victor didn’t even know if he was going to show up. 

He could always hang out with Chris if Yuuri was a no-show. Chris knew how to liven up the party. 

Victor quietly exited the room with butterflies in his stomach, not knowing what tonight was going to entail. The only thing he could think about was Yuuri. Between the bizarre run in with him in the hallway to the two strange dreams he had where he was the main star, Victor needed to see him again. Even if it was just for peace of mind, Victor knew he had to mend things with Yuuri. He had never seen anyone act that way with him before. Granted Yuuri had a less than desirable performance at the GPF, that didn’t mean that he could just brush Victor off in the way that he had. After all Victor had just complimented him, he wasn’t trying to bring Yuuri down. 

Biting the inside of his cheek he waited for the elevator doors to open up but unfortunately Yuri Plisetsky found him before he could escape. 

“Let’s get this over with.” Yuri grumbled as they both stepped onto the elevator together. Luckily Yuri didn’t say anything else to him as they were in the elevator. He wondered if Yuri was nervous. This was his last year in the junior division. Next year he would be competing against Victor in the senior division. 

Every day for the last year he had to deal with Yuri’s threats and taunts about beating him for the gold once Yuri entered the senior division but tonight it looked like the reality of moving on up was hitting Yuri full force. 

Moving on up to the senior division meant more eyes followed you, the critiques were harsher, the sponsors were more demanding, as well as the fans and the skating community in general. 

Yuri was never a quiet person. Everything he did was brash, loud, and assertive, but tonight he looked more subdued and timid than anything else. His ever present scowl on his face was still there but that was the only hint of his usual grouchy self. 

They finally arrived to the banquet room and Victor’s eyes immediately searched for Yuuri but found no trace of him or his coach. He plucked a flute of champagne off the nearby table and made his usual rounds like every other year before this. 

Being charming was something that he never had to work at. Conversation always came easy to him so it was easy to speak with everyone in that room. However these conversations were never as exciting as he wished they were. They always talked about skating, which made complete sense because they were at the Grand Prix Finals after all. But not once did people bring up anything else. Victor always wished desperately that someone would bring up any other topic, like maybe Makkachin or even the weather in Russia would be a nice change of pace. 

He had never realized how much he detested his routine until now, being in this room with all these people. The conversation was so forced, and for once he wasn’t having it. However his saving grace walked through the doors a few moments later, much to his relief. 

 

There in front of the doors lied Katsuki Yuuri along with his coach. Yuuri was wearing a dark blue suit and a lighter blue tie and while he looked amazing, it was clear to see that Yuuri didn’t want to be there. He pulled his bottom lip in his mouth and cast his eyes down to his shoes as his Coach tried to talk to him. He watched as his coach sighed and walked off without so much more as a glance towards his student. 

Victor felt a little enraged at the fact that his coach would leave him alone after just a few moments of being at the banquet. He was about to move towards the younger man but instead Yuuri made a beeline towards the drinks table. He watched in astonishment as Yuuri downed several glasses without so much as a flinch. He felt Yuri come up to his left and scoff. 

“What the hell does he think he’s doing?” 

“Apparently he’s having a good time.” Victor raised his eyebrows at Yuri and he scowled into his glass. Yakov had allowed Yuri to drink only one glass of champagne tonight and only one but Victor knew that Yuri was on his second glass. 

“He’s an idiot. At that pace we’re going to have to drag him out of here in an hour.” Victor smirked into his glass at the image Yuri just created. 

“Mmm I sure hope so.” Yuri looked at him like he had just grown a third head. 

“Gross. Is he your next conquest or something?” Yuri knew Victor better than that but the question was valid. 

“Or something.” Victor agreed and Yuri muttered something under his breath as he went to go find Mila. 

He watched for another several minutes as Yuuri had loosened his tie and his face growing more red with each sip of the champagne.

Unfortunately for him, the sponsors around him were relentless and he wasn’t able to give Yuuri as much attention as he would like. Answering as many questions as he could about the upcoming season was becoming incredibly hard. He had no idea if there was going to be a next season, and everyone on the team knew that but no one else outside that tightknit circle knew that. He tried to keep his answers as vague as possible for now until he solidified what he wanted. 

Suddenly there were murmurs surrounding him and everyone seemed to take several steps away from him much to his confusion. Then his eyes followed the form that was drunk Yuuri. 

He couldn’t help it when his mouth broke out into a grin at his appearance. His shirt was becoming untucked from his pants and his tie was loose around his neck. 

“Dance with me Victor!” He was pulling on his arm and he stumbled forward and laughed as Yuuri already started dancing to the Flamenco, even though the music was much too quiet to even hear what it was. Victor couldn’t help but watch for a few moments until joining. Even though Yuuri was wasted, Victor had never seen someone move with such grace and determination in each step they took. Victor slowly started dancing in the background trying to remember the right steps, it had been so long since he had danced this particular dance. But then Yuuri circled around him and they came together as one as Yuuri always held onto him. 

He felt a blush creep up his neck and his smile widened so much when he was dipped that his cheeks were hurting. He had never had this much fun at a banquet and probably never would again. Being twirled, dipped, and circled had never been so much fun. 

Before too long, Yuri actually joined the fray and the three of them danced amongst the people gawking and smirking at them. Victor saw more than a few flashes but ignored the sensation for once. 

Soon enough Yuri and Yuuri were getting into a dance battle all their own after the dance that Victor had just shared with the two of them. 

“Pssst Victor.” He heard a voice coming from his right and saw Christophe with the most wicked smile he had ever seen. 

“Hi Chris! Enjoying the show?” Victor asked as he himself couldn’t help but take it all in. 

“Mmm most definitely. Look what I brought.” He pointed behind the crowd of people around the makeshift dance floor and Victor blanched. 

“Chris where did you get that?”

“I usually bring it on these trips for my fiance but I felt like tonight could be a special occasion to break this bad boy out. Yuuri do you want to have a dance battle?” Chris loudly asked with a grin on his face. 

“Do I?!” Yuuri came up panting next to the two of them and Yuri looked irritated but bemused in the background. 

“Yes, on that.” He pointed to where Victor was previously looking at. Yuuri gawked at the shiny silver stripper pole in the back of the room and his smile grew even more. 

“Yes!” He immediately started taking off his pants and Chris had already swiftly removed most of his clothing besides his briefs. 

Victor watched as Yuuri was struggling out of his pants and eventually gripped onto him for balance. Yuuri looked up at Victor once he realized his pants were off and jumped up and put his arms around his neck. His body started moving against Victor’s unapologetically and saying things in Japanese that Victor had no idea what they meant. Not until he said the last few words in English. 

“Be my coach Victor!” 

He swears his heart stopped after that. Be his coach? Where was this coming from? Didn’t he like his coach that he had now? The pure hope in his heart soared after saying those words. But before Victor could say anything to that sweet, sweet face in front of him, Yuuri hurriedly stripped off the rest of his clothes, save his underwear, and tie (which was now around his head) and ran to the stripper pole where Chris was waiting with an expectant grin. 

“You go first Yuuri.” He watched as the younger man got up the pole with ease and everyone’s jaw dropped when they witnessed what happened next. Yuuri worked the pole as easily as a ten year veteran of a club would. His thighs clenched onto the pole as he graciously dipped further down onto it and spun around with no problems whatsoever. Even Chris seemed stunned into silence, definitely not having anticipated this kind of outcome. 

“It looks like our little Victor has a crush!” Mila smirks at him and he hears Yuri groan in disgust. He hadn’t even noticed the two of them come up next to him.

“I think I’m in love.” Victor grins at her and she laughs back. 

“Well congrats, he’s very flexible that’s for sure. I wonder if he’s a stripper on the side?” She watches him choke on his champagne and turn a little more red. 

“I have no idea but I can’t wait to find out.” She laughs.

Victor paused, where did he hear that before? He was getting a sudden sense of deja vu and then his face immediately turned pale when he realized where he heard that before. Where he heard this entire conversation before, saw Yuuri on a stripper pole before. He stumbled back as he realized he had seen this exact same situation just the night before in his dreams. What the hell was going on?

“Victor you look like you’ve seen a ghost. Are you okay?” Mila asked quietly. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Just got a strange sense of deja vu I guess.” Mila grinned at him. 

“What? You mean you have deja vu about Yuuri on a stripper pole! You’re hilarious Vitya! Come on Yura let’s get some food!” She tugged Yuri away but Victor couldn’t watch them leave as he was still trying to process what just happened. 

Why did he see this scene in his dream? Had he seriously wished so hard that it would come true? Did Yuuri read minds? Did Victor get blackout drunk last night and tell Yuuri that he wanted this and then dreamt about it? 

He tried taking deep breaths but he was freaking out. After a few minutes he finally got up and realized that it didn’t matter. It didn’t matter that what he saw in his dreams came true, what mattered was that Victor was having the most fun night in his life and some stupid dream wasn’t about to change that. He was going to have to deal with the aftershocks of this decision tomorrow. What was that saying that Yuri always said? ‘I’ll leave tomorrow’s problems to tomorrow’s me?’ That’s exactly what he was going to do. 

And so the night went on as Yuuri and Chris danced together on the pole and he was completely floored at how well Yuuri was doing. He silently prayed that his pants wouldn’t get any tighter than they already were. Yuuri and Chris got off once the people started shutting the place down and it was just the three of them left besides the wait staff. 

“Yuuri that was so fun! We need to do that again sometime.” He winked at Yuuri as he went to grab his clothes and Victor held out Yuuri’s clothes to him. 

“Victor that was so much fun!” Yuuri laughed as he reluctantly took the clothes and tried to put back on his pants. After struggling for several minutes Yuuri just stood there and pouted at him. 

He barked out a laugh as he crouched down and helped the young man into his pants and then put his shirt back on. In all his life he never would have imagined himself putting clothes on a drunk stranger instead of taking them off, and yet here he was. Oh the irony. 

“Come on Yuuri, it’s time to get you back to your room.” He said quietly as he maneuvered them throughout the hotel. 

“Victor please be my coach.” Yuuri whined against him and Victor tried his hardest to keep the drunk young man up against his side. His eyes kept watch for anyone in the hallways as Victor led them up to Yuuri’s room. 

“Viicctoooooooorrrrr!” Yuuri somehow managed to turn his name into a song and he couldn’t help but stifle a giggle. 

“Yes Yuuri?” He looked down at him and his lips turned upward at the sight of him. His cheeks were so rosy and his eyes were so open and honest but the blue tie around his forehead was just proof of tonight’s shenanigans. 

“Victor you need to be my coach.” He tried to say as sternly as possible. 

“I thought you liked your coach now?” Maybe prying when Yuuri might not remember any of this was a bad idea but he couldn’t help himself. He was so intrigued by him. 

“He’s a good coach but he’s not right for me. I want you.” He stood a little taller and his heated breath was fanning his neck. Victor tried so hard not to get distracted. 

“But why do you want me to be your coach? I’m not a coach, I have no experience.” He stated flatly. He sighed when they reached the elevator and was even more relieved when the elevator doors opened almost instantly. 

He led Yuuri’s hands to the bar on the back of the elevator but Yuuri was determined to cling to him as long as possible and unfortunately Victor didn’t have a single problem with that. 

“I started skating because of you. You are my single most important inspiration.” He said the words into Victor’s side but even though they were muffled he had heard every word. The words hit him like a freight train. 

Now Victor was used to having fans, sure. He was even used to other skaters coming up and saying that they admired him. But for being the sole reason why someone had made it all the way to the GPF, had started skating in the first place? That was incredible and he had never heard anything like that before. 

“Yuuri are you being serious?” He asked as the elevator finally got them to Yuuri’s floor. 

“As dead as a heart attack.” Victor frowned at that. What was he talking about? Yuuri looked just as confused. “Wait I think I said that wrong.” He murmured and then giggled hysterically. 

“I have pictures of you all over my walls y’know?” It sounded like a question and for the second time that trip Victor stumbled with Yuuri in his arm. 

“What?” 

“Like alllll over my walls. I’m your biggest fan.” He wrapped his arms tighter around Victor as he led them both down the expansive hallway. 

“Oh really? Please tell me more.” He was obviously kidding but here was Yuuri spilling his soul and he really didn’t want it to stop. 

“Okay! I named my poodle after you!” He felt himself chew his cheek to prevent a laugh from bursting through his lips. But then he looked down and saw Yuuri looking at him expectantly. 

“You have a poodle too?” 

“Yup! His name is Vicchan!” He heard Yuuri take a deep shaky breath. “He passed away the day of the short programs.” His heart twinged at the thought of losing Makkachin. No wonder, Yuuri was not in the best mindset. 

“Oh Yuuri I’m so sorry. No wonder you looked so hurt.” Fingers clutched at him tighter and his head was buried deep in his side. 

“I don’t want to talk about him.” He mumbled. He wrapped both his arms around the younger man and stopped walking. 

“Yuuri it’s okay to be sad. I am terribly sorry though, I’m sorry you had to go through that.” 

“Thank you, for everything Victor.” 

“You’re welcome. Thanks for sharing with me tonight.” And he honestly meant it. Yuuri was an amazing distraction to whatever was happening to him right now and he would be forever grateful. 

Victor took the keycard that Celestino had given him earlier before he had left for the bars and used it to open Yuuri’s door. He was glad that his coach wasn’t here yet, Victor was being selfish but he didn’t want to let Yuuri go just yet. 

“Victor I would do anything for you!” Yuuri said as he jumped face first onto his bed. He couldn’t help it when the corners of his lips turned upwards. 

“I truly believe that lyubov moya.” He froze. No, no he didn’t say that. It was obviously just a slip of the tongue, he didn’t mean that. He truly didn’t meant that. My love? He mentally chastised himself for that. 

He looked over at Yuuri who was already fast asleep even though he was perpendicular on the bed. He walked over and put his hands under Yuuri’s passed out corpse and made it so he was laying on the bed correctly. He sat down on the bed next to Yuuri and saw the tears that had escaped when he was talking about his dog. His heart clenched for the man in front of him. He swept his bangs back on his forehead and kissed him there.

“Yuuri I know you can’t hear me which is why I’m telling you this now.” This was probably the stupidest thing he’s ever done but Victor had no one else to turn to. His parents were gone, he couldn’t trust his team with this information but he desperately needed an ear. Even though said ear was fast asleep with drool pooling on his pillow. 

“I’ve been having dreams about the two of us for the last several days, and they don’t necessarily feel like dreams. They feel real. And that’s the part that scares me. In my dreams we have a wholesome love that I would do anything to have in real life. I know it’s a long shot but maybe we could try? I want to know what that feels like.” The last words were whispered against Yuuri’s forehead. Victor leaned down to reach for a pen on the nightstand and proceeded to scribble his phone number on the notepad along with his initials. 

He was getting off the bed when an arm snaked around his torso and dragged him onto the bed. 

“Don’t go, stay with me.” Victor blanched, had Yuuri heard everything? 

“I can’t Yuuri your coach will come up any minute now and I have to get to my own room.” 

“S’okay.” He mumbled and then gave Victor a chaste kiss on the cheek. Victor could feel his face burning and was about to say more before the arm relented and he was able to sit up again. 

“I’ll talk to you soon.” He whispered to no one as he left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So points for whoever got the One Punch Man reference. I'm just going to pretend that Yuri likes anime. Anyways, that chapter turned out longer than originally planned and don't worry Victor will address the future seeing thing sooner rather than later. As always thanks for the kudos/comments, I really appreciate them!

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is short to just let everyone get a feel for the story. Next chapter will be longer. Please feel free to leave suggestions/reviews/comments as I appreciate all feedback. Hope you liked it!


End file.
